Javna
Javna był demonem niższego poziomu, który wykorzystując moc złego oka, kradł młodość młodym kobietą, aby samemu wchłonąć ją i odzyskać młodość. Po wchłonięciu życia, ofiary stawały się stare i po krótkim czasie ich ciało obracało się w proch. Został unicestwiony przez Czarodziejki w październiku 1998 roku. Historia Pierwsze Ofiary Wabiąc Phoebe Halliwell W późnym 1998 roku, Javna zwabił Phoebe Halliwell do swojego studia fotograficznego, aby ukraść jej młodość. Pod postacią Stefana oczarował Phoebe, wydawało się, że na prawdę zależy mu na fotografowaniu jej. Phoebe nie mogła oprzeć się urokowi osobistemu przystojnego Stefana i po kilku komplementach umówili się na sesję zdjęciową. Kiedy Phoebe podjechała pod studio, dotykając klamki, miała wizję. Uciekła do samochodu, jednak w momencie, gdy chciała uruchomić silnik, Javna porwał ją do swojej siedziby. Unicestwienie Przybrane Wcielenie thumb|Stefan z [[Phoebe.]] Stefan to imię, którego używał Javna, kiedy wyglądał młodo. Przybierał postać sławnego fotografa, aby spodobać się kobietą i sprawić, że uwierzą, że zależy mu tylko na ich sfotografowaniu. Będąc pod postacią Stefana, Javna mógł osobiście spotkać kobietę, poznać ją, oczarować i zwabić do swojego studia, gdzie zazwyczaj kradł ich młodość. Stefan stał się głównym podejrzanym w sprawie zaginięcia kilku młodych kobiet, kiedy Andy i Darryl znaleźli związek jego z pierwszą ofiarą zaginioną w San Francisco. Kiedy Javna został unicestwiony, Stefana nigdy nie odnaleziono. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|Javna kradnący młodość. *'Aktywne Moce' **''Wchłanianie Życia:'' - Moc pozwalająca wchłonąć czyjeś życie, często powodująca śmierć ofiary. Javna posiadał inny rodzaj tej mocy, polegający na umiejętności wydobycia z kogoś młodości, w celu zabrania jej dla siebie i utrzymania się przy życiu. **''Telekineza:'' - Moc pozwalająca na poruszanie przedmiotami za pomocą umysłu. Można ją kontrolować za pomocą oczu lub rąk. *'Inne Moce' **''Odporność:'' - Umiejętność pozwalająca częściowo uchronić się przed działaniem niektórych eliksirów, zaklęć lub mocy. **''Nieśmiertelność:'' - Umiejętność pozwalająca na niestarzenie się lub na zwolnienie procesu starzenia. Księga Cieni Javna Javnapage.jpg|Pierwsza strona poświęcona Javnie w Księdze Cieni. 2x01-BOS-javna.jpg|Strona widoczna w innym odcinku. HandOfFatimaPage.jpg|Strona rytuału Ręki Fatimy. :Javna karmi się przez jeden tydzień :W roku :Kradnąc siły życiowe :Od młodych... :Wzywając czarne moce :Złego Oka :Aby uzyskać wieczną :Młodość Ręka Fatimy :Prorok Mahomet już kilka wieków temu :Wzywał, by posłać Javnę :Z powrtoem do Piekła Oryginalna wersja :Javna feeds one week :Out of every year :Stealing the life force :From the young... :...by invoking :The black magic power of :The Evil Eye :''To gain eternal youth :The Prophet Mohammed invoked :The Hand of Fatima centuries ago :To banish Javna back to Hell Zaklęcie Unicestwienia Przywołanie Ręki Fatimy To zaklęcie Mocy Trzech przywołuje Rękę Fatimy w celu unicestwienia Javny. Podczas wypowiadania zaklęcia, zwierzęta przedstawione na rysunku zaklęcia pojawiają się na dłoni wypowiadającego zaklęcie. Magia zwierząt miesza się i unicestwia Javnę. :Oko złe na ciebie patrzy :Niechaj niebawem zgaśnie :Ugnij się przed Mocą Trzech :Oko Ziemi, oko złe Oryginalna wersja :Evil eyes look unto thee :May they soon extinguish be :Bend thy will to the Power of Three :Eye of Earth, evil and accursed Dodatkowe Informacje *Prue określiła go jako demona pierwszego poziomu na swojej liście, umieszczając go w kategorii demonów niższego poziomu. *Javna jest pierwszym demonem występującym w serialu. *Javna mógł być powiązany z magią cygańską, ze względu na wykorzystywanie energii Złego Oka. W późniejszych latach zostało wspomniane, że Złe Oko, inaczej nazywane Waffediyok, to magiczny amulet używany przez cyganki. *Lateksowa replika maski Javny została sprzedana w 2009 roku na portalu aukcyjnym ebay. W Serialu Javna pojawił się w 1''' odcinku serialu. '''Sezon 1 *I've Got You Under My Skin Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Unicestwieni Kategoria:Postacie